When you touch a soul
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Deane. Musíš pochopit. Když anděl přivede někoho zpět z pekla, vytvoří to mezi nimi pouto. Anděl nemůže nikdy odejít. Nikdy. A člověk nic z toho necítí." Dean/Castiel


Dean překvapeně zamrkal a naprázdno zalapal po dechu, když ho od sebe démon odhodil přes místnost tak prudce, že vrazil do stěny. Ostrý náraz mu vyrazil dech a Dean se praštil do hlavy. Na pár příliš dlouhých vteřin měl před očima mlhu. Zezadu mu po krku stekl horký pramínek a on věděl, že to je krev, musela to být krev, tekoucí z naprosto čerstvého zranění na hlavě, ale žádnou bolest necítil a na ničem z toho vlastně vůbec nezáleželo, ne právě teď, protože nemohl dýchat, nemohl se nadechnout, _nemohl_ a –

Dean byl mrtvý. Tedy, ještě nebyl, ale zřejmě už moc nechybělo a on zrovna teď nebyl schopný uvažovat nad detaily, protože tohle měl být jen další obyčejný, snadný lov, jenže se jim to vymklo z rukou a on nikde neviděl Sama, nevěděl, co se stalo Sammymu, a ten zatracený démon se k němu blížil, s hnusným, zubatým úsměvem, a Dean se nemohl soustředit, sakra, nemohl se ani pohnout, přišpendlený k hrubé zdi, hlava se mu točila a pořád ještě se nemohl nadechnout, a sakra, nebude to trapné, až se ostatní lovci doslechnout, že se nechal takhle pitomě zabít?

Kdyby to bylo aspoň něco stylového. Ale démon? Zatracený démon, který ho prostě jenom překvapil zezadu, tak, že Dean nestihl zareagovat?

Na druhou stranu, možná se o tom nikdo nedozví, protože Sam se za něj bude tak stydět, že to nikomu vyprávět nebude, i když ani to nebyla zrovna útěcha, ne teď, protože měl ruce přitisknuté podél těla, dlaně na zdi, jak ho tam démon držel, bez dechu a bez Sama, těsně před koncem, protože se nemohl bránit, a nebyl tam nikdo jiný, kdo by ho ochránil, ne, moment, tohle byl Samův hlas, který volala jeho jméno, Sam ho musel slyšet, když narazil do zdi a teď mu šel na pomoc, ale nemohl to stihnout, neexistovala možnost, že by se sem dostal včas –

Cas se objevil přímo před ním a jediným pohybem démona zničil a Deana napadlo, jestli ho volal. Nemohl si vzpomenout, ale možná ano, možná ho zavolal, když bezvýsledně lapal po dechu, a proto byl Cas tady, protože on vždycky přišel, když ho Dean volal.

Síla, která ho držela u stěny, zmizela, a Dean bezvládně sklouzl – na hrubé a už dávno ne čistě bílé omítce po něm zůstala krvavá šmouha – na zem, zhroucený a hlavu opřenou o zeď a bezmocně k andělovi vzhlížel.

A pak se Cas otočil a sklopil k němu hlavu a pro Deana to bylo, jako by ho viděl vůbec poprvé.

Castiel. Bledý a rozcuchaný, v trenčkotu a s modrýma, modrýma očima, co umí být laskavé, ale i plné hněvu, boží anděl, který ho vyděsil k smrti, když se poprvé objevil, v tom opuštěném skladišti, ale bylo v tom víc než jen strach, už tehdy, něco jiného, než jen strach, protože Cas byl možná neznámý a zatraceně mocný, možná vypadal jako daňový účetní a nad hlavou mu praskaly žárovky, možná mu nevadilo, že po něm Dean střílí stříbro, a naháněl démonům hrůzu, možná Pamele vypálil oči za to, že ho viděla, ale jeho první slova k Deanovi byla ta, že on je ten, kdo ho pevně sevřel a vyzvedl ze zatracení, a ten rudý otiskl dlaně na Deanově rameni v odpověď na jeho prohlášení začal svrbět jako když jazykem zkoušíte baterii, jako by ten kousek kůže poznal ruku, která se ho dotýkala. Cas, který mu pomáhal a bojoval s ním, po jeho boku, Cas, kterému nevadilo, že se k němu Dean chová jako k člověku, místo aby s ním jednal jako se světcem, Cas, který ho znal skrz naskrz, znal všechno, co Dean byl, co neřekl ani Sammymu, ani tátovi, držel jeho duši v dlaních, viděl, co se z Deana stalo, a stejně ho zachránil z pekla. Cas, který se k němu vždycky znovu vrátil, nikdy se nevzdal a nepřestal v Deana věřit, i když on sám ztrácel naději, Cas, který ho vždycky stavěl na první místo, před všechny ostatní, a postavil se proti své vlastní rodině, vzbouřil se nebi, jen pro Deana. Cas, který ho držel za rameno, když se Dean díval, jak jeho matka uzavírá dohodu se žlutookým démonem, a pak mu řekl, ať na sebe není tak tvrdý, Cas, který se za ním otáčel jako slunečnice za světlem, občas se na něj díval, jako by v jeho tváři – v jeho _očích_ – něco hledal, a pak odvracel pohled, protože to nenašel.

Cas stál nad ním a zalarmovaně se na něj díval, oči rozšířené, a Dean nechtěl nic jiného než chytit ho za ramena a přitáhnout ho k sobě a políbit ho, líbat ho a nikdy nepřestat, a nebylo to jen tou šílenou ranou do hlavy, nemohlo být, protože to tam bylo celou dobu, někde vzadu, zastrčené a mimo dosah, ale bylo to tam, vždycky to tam bylo, už od samotného začátku, a on to věděl, cítil to celou dobu, tu potřebu postarat se o něj, i když Cas nepotřeboval, aby ho někdo ochraňoval, to, jak se ten otisk na jeho rameni ozýval, ne jen tehdy poprvé, ale pokaždé, když byli spolu, to, jak tam byl Cas pro něj, jak mu rozuměl, protože znal jeho duši, tu _touhu_, podle které se nikdy neodvážil jednat, protože Cas byl přítel a anděl a _přítel_.

„Deane!" ozval se kdesi z druhé strany místnosti Samův hlas a spěšné kroky, ale Dean ho slyšel jako přes skleněnou desku a nevěnoval mu pozornost, soustředěný na Case, na jeho tvář a oči a na jeho zmatený výraz, vzhlížel k němu, hlavu zakloněnou a rty pootevřené, a ano, tohle rozhodně muselo být tím zatraceným zraněním, protože nebylo možné, že by Dean něco takového udělal, kdyby byl opravdu při smyslech.

Jedna věc byla mít, no, řekněme _slabost_ pro svého anděla, a snažit se předstírat, že ne, protože Cas je anděl a nosí na sobě mužské tělo a zatím se mu nepovedlo opravdu pochopit, jak fungují lidé, tedy, chápal jejich potřebu jíst a pít a spát, ale nerozuměl té složitější, emocionální stránce, a protože Dean je chlap a nedělá do jiných chlapů (tedy, byl tady Jesse Hart, kdysi, ale to bylo Deanovi šestnáct a byl zmatený a skoro ještě dítě).

Druhá věc byla zírat na něj s pootevřenou pusou, navíc před vlastním bratrem, který byl z nich dvou vždycky ten, co se choval trochu jako gay, se vším tím rozebíráním kde čeho.

Dean nebyl na pocity. Nemluvil o pocitech, potlačoval pocity (a jo, možná měl Sam pravdu, když říkával, že drží věci moc v sobě) a věděl, že kdyby _neměl_ pocity, měl by daleko jednodušší život, protože by ho nic nerozptylovalo.

Anděl bez váhání klesl na kolena vedle Deana, pohledem ho přejel odshora až dolů, jak hledal a zaznamenával a sčítal všechna jeho zranění, a pak k Deanovi natáhl ruku a položil mu dlaň na tvář.

A vážně, co se stalo s tím klasickým, jemným dotykem dvou prstů na čele, na který byl zvyklý?

Dean se zachvěl, ale hlava se mu okamžitě přestala točit a najednou mohl zase klidně dýchat, všechny rány pryč, ale to šimrání v jeho žaludku nezmizelo, a Cas pořád klečel vedle něj a nakláněl se k němu, prsty na jeho tváři – ten dotek na jeho kůži skoro pálil – jen o krátký okamžik déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné, a pak sklouzl dlaní pryč a paže mu klesla podél těla.

„Deane?" zamumlal Cas a nejistě se na něj díval. Ani se nepohnul ze svého místa po Deanově boku, Sam stál hned za ním, natahoval krk a přes jeho rameno zíral na bratra.

Dean neřekl ani slovo, pohled stále upřený na Case. Vůbec si nevšiml Samova výrazu, protože, a to možná znělo hrozně, ale Sam nebyl důležitý, ne v tuto chvíli. Důležitý byl Castielův obličej a to šimrání na rameni, jako by se mu ten zatracený otisk snažil něco naznačit, a teplo někde dole v břiše, to, jak se na něj Cas díval, zmatený a starostlivý a plný něčeho, co možná ani sám neuměl pojmenovat, protože byl anděl a andělé nechodili kolem a _necítili_.

Prudce zamrkal a zhluboka se nadechl. Konečně se mu povedlo odtrhnout pohled od Case.

„Deane, jsi v pořádku?" ptal se ho Sam rychle, v hlase ty samé starosti jako pokaždé, když byl Dean zraněný.

Dean podrážděně protočil oči, protože už nebyl zraněný, Cas ho uzdravil, takže Sam neměl důvod dělat si starosti, nikdy neměl důvod dělat si starosti, protože Dean byl starší bratr, který měl dávat pozor na Sama. Ne naopak.

„Nic mi není," prohodil nesoustředěně a znovu se podíval na Case, protože z nějakého důvodu, který si neuměl opravdu vysvětlit, se na něj právě teď nemohl přestat dívat.

Cas mu pohled oplácel, oči zkoumavě přivřené, a pak se krátce obrátil na Sama, ale nic neřekl, jen položil Deanovi ruku na rameno a Dean byl najednou zpátky v motelovém pokoji.

Anděl spustil ruku z jeho ramene a udělal krok od něj. Jistě. Dean mu vždycky připomínal, že se má držet kousek dál a respektovat jeho osobní prostor.

Napadlo ho, že právě teď by byl radši, kdyby mu nic takového nikdy neřekl.

Sam v místnosti nebyl, což znamenalo, že zůstal v tom domě, a to nejspíš pro jeden ze dvou důvodů. Buď proto, aby měl kdo odvézt Impalu zpátky k motelu, nebo Cas nechtěl, aby je jeho přítomnost rušila.

Možná si jenom neuvědomil, že by ho měl vzít s sebou.

Cas na něj zkoumavě hleděl (a ne, Deanovi se v žádném případě nezachvěla kolena, určitě ne), jako by se snažil nahlédnout dovnitř, přečíst si, na co Dean myslí, ale pak ho napadlo, že by neměl, a uhnul pohledem. „Měl by sis odpočinout, Deane," oznámil tím svým hlubokým hlasem a Deanovi vzadu na krku naskočila husí kůže.

Dean polkl. Otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, ale nešlo to, a tak si tlumeně odkašlal. I tak byl jeho hlas chraplavý, když konečně promluvil. „Proč to děláš?"

Cas se zmateně zamračil. Zmatený boží anděl. Na jeho tváři to vypadalo podivně. Nezvykle. „Dělám co?"

Podíval se dolů a rychle přejel pohledem své oblečení, jako by hledal, co udělal špatně.

Dean udělal krok k němu a teď to byl on, kdo narušoval něčí osobní prostor, ale Cas neprotestoval. Napadlo ho, že Cas možná jednoduše nechápe pojem osobní prostor, koneckonců, osobní prostor je lidský koncept a Cas není člověk, ale pak si uvědomil, že Cas nikdy neměl podobný problém se Samem nebo s Bobbym, ani s nikým jiným, koho potkali, jen s ním, vždycky jen s Deanem.

„Proč se o mě tak staráš?" zeptal se nechápavě, oči rozšířené.

Protože byl rozdíl vytáhnout někoho z pekla, protože jste k tomu dostali rozkaz, a pak s tím člověkem zůstat. A Cas byl tady, zůstával s ním, vzbouřil se kvůli němu nebi a všemu, čím byl celé miliony let, zůstával s ním, raději než s vlastní rodinou, a pořád –

„Pořád se vracíš," zamumlal sotva slyšitelně. „Co je na mně tak důležitého, že tě to nutí pořád se ke mně vracet?"

Cas vydal podivný zvuk, tichý a hrdelní, něco mezi zavrčením a zoufalým zakňouráním, a tvář se mu zkřivila jako bolestí. Udělal krok dopředu, takže teď stál přímo před Deanem, tak blízko, že se skoro dotýkali, a zpříma mu zíral do očí. „Co je na tobě důležitého, Deane?" zeptal se nevěřícně a vypadal skoro naštvaně. „Co je – _Ty_ jsi důležitý. Všechno na tobě je důležité, Deane, jsi nejdůležitější –" Odmlčel se a ještě chvíli se na Deana díval, jako by chtěl ještě něco říct, ale pak potřásl hlavou a ustoupil.

Dean ho následoval pohledem, ruce se mu třásly. Dýchal zrychleně a nebyl si jistý proč. Připadal si ztracený a neuměl ten pocit vysvětlit.

Cas stál zády k němu, ramena nachýlená dopředu, postoj napjatý. „Jsi člověk pod mojí ochranou, Deane," řekl stejným tónem, jaký míval Sam pokaždé, když mu říkal, že je v pořádku, i když nebyl.

Tónem, který hlásil _neříkám ti všechno, ale dělám to proto, abych tě chránil_.

„Casi –"

Cas se k němu otočil. Pohled měl mírně nepřítomný. „Omlouvám se. Volají mě." Konečně se na Deana pořádně podíval. „Opravdu by sis měl odpočinout," poradil mu tiše a byl pryč.

Dean mlčky zíral na to prázdné místo, čekal, jestli se Cas vrátí, ale nevrátil, a tak si Dean vlezl do postele a hleděl do stropu, dokud nezaslechl zvuk motoru a potom klíčů v zámku. Obrátil se na bok, zády ke dveřím. Se zavřenýma očima poslouchal bratrovy kroky, a když se Sam váhavě zastavil u jeho postele, nepohnul se a předstíral, že spí, protože neměl náladu na otázky, a Sam si nakonec povzdychl a šel spát.

Dean usnul až kolem čtvrté ráno, zmatený a nejistý a trochu vystrašený.

„Co se včera stalo, Deane?" Sam zněl – sakra, poslední, co teď Dean chtěl, bylo uvažovat nad tím, jak Sam zní – a díval se na něj přes stůl, tak, jak to uměl jen on, místo aby se věnoval tomu salátu, co si dal k snídani.

Deana napadlo, že kdyby byl ochotný promluvit si s bratrem už ráno v motelu, kruci, kdyby mu řekl aspoň _něco_, mohl se vyhnout dost nepříjemnému rozhovoru přímo uprostřed kavárny. Nebylo tady moc lidí, takže seděli bokem od všech ostatních, dost daleko na to, aby je nikdo neslyšel, pokud po sobě nezačnou křičet, ale i tak.

Nehledě na to, že Deanovi se o tom nechtělo mluvit, ať už tady nebo v motelu nebo v Impale, ani teď, ani nikdy jindy.

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš," zabrblal a ani se na něj nepodíval, jak předstíral, že je plně zaujatý svou snídaní. Která mu zatraceně rychle přestala chutnat, když se Sam zeptal, a tak položil vidličku a napil se kafe.

Aspoň na něco se dalo vždycky spolehnout. Horké a hořké, silné kafe.

Sam si prsty promnul kořen nosu a unaveně si povzdychl. „Deane."

Dean se přistiženě zamračil a položil hrnek zpátky na stůl. Castiel se občas objevoval, i když ho nevolali, párkrát s nimi dokonce zašel na snídani, nic nejedl, ale sledoval je a čekal na ně, seděl vedle Deana (pokaždé vedle Deana) a trávil s nimi čas, mnohem víc času, než by Dean vůbec čekal, vzhledem k tomu nepořádku tam nahoře.

Nebyl si jistý, jestli je rád, že tam teď Cas není, nebo ne. Možná by mu Cas mohl vysvětlit… Ne, nemohl. Dean by mu totiž musel nejdřív říct – sakra, proč tady Cas nebyl? Měl tu být, ne? Neměl se včera tak vypařit a nechat ho samotného a zmateného v malém, zaprášeném pokoji v motelu, bez jediného slova vysvětlení.

Sakra, Casi.

Proč tady nejsi, když tě potřebuju?

Dean svěsil ramena a sevřel rty. „Skočil po mně za zálohy. Překvapil mě," řekl klidně, ale věděl, že taková odpověď Samovi v žádném případě stačit nebude, protože tohle nebylo to, na co se ho ptal.

Sam z něj nespustil pohled, stejně jako když byl ještě kluk a Dean mu v něčem zalhal, něco mu zatajil a Sam to poznal. Sam to totiž vždycky poznal, po všech těch letech, které spolu strávili v hotelových pokojích, většinou sami, protože táta byl někde pryč, lovit. Po všech těch letech, kdy ho Dean vodil do školy a chystal mu večeře, staral se, aby měl Sam všechno, co potřebuje, a v podstatě ho vychoval, ho měl Sam přečteného a moc rád to dával najevo. „Nemyslím toho démona. Myslím to, co se stalo… s Casem."

Dean pohodil hlavou a nevěděl, co říct. Co se vlastně stalo včera s Casem? Co přesně se stalo? Proč včera, po všech těch měsících, kdy si dokázal nalhávat, že o nic nejde, a zapřel to v sobě tak dobře, že tomu doopravdy věřil, najednou nemohl od Case odtrhnout pohled? Proč se nemohl zbavit myšlenek na něj?

Dlouze vydechl. „Nevím."

Sam se zamračil. Vypadal unaveně a nedůvěřivě. „Myslím to vážně, Deane. Mám o tebe starost."

„Já nevím, co se stalo," zopakoval Dean pevněji a předklonil se nad stůl, dlaněmi zapřený o dřevěnou desku. Bezradný, ale rozhodnutý zakrýt to, aspoň trochu, protože Dean přece nikdy nedával najevo strach. A neviděl důvod začínat s tím právě teď. „Nevím, co se _děje_."

No vážně, neměl tady teď být Cas? Uklidnit ho, ne, to asi ne, Cas tady nebyl k tomu, aby ho uklidňoval, ale třeba by mu mohl říct pravdu, místo těch pitomostí o tom, že je Dean pod jeho ochranou.

Muselo v tom být něco jiného. Proč by se jinak držel zrovna jeho? Dean byl… slabý. Byl chlap, co trávil čas zabíjením příšer a podvody a vydáváním se za agenta nebo maršála nebo cokoli, co mu mohlo pomoct dokončit práci, ježděním po státech, spaním v levných motelech a pitím piva, popřípadě utíkáním z vězení. Možná se mu občas povedlo někoho přitom zachránit, ale nebyl nikdo, o koho by měl jakýkoli anděl mít nějaký větší zájem. Ne, pokud za to něco nechtěl.

A Cas byl anděl.

A Dean do něj byl zamilovaný. To bylo ono, nebo ne? Muselo to být ono. Proto chtěl věci, které chtěl. Proto na něj musel pořád myslet.

Byl do Case _zamilovaný_. Do Case, anděla, který ho vytáhl z pekla a opustil pro něj svoji rodinu, protože mu Dean řekl, že chce svoji svobodnou vůli.

Dean byl _tak_ v hajzlu.

Oči se mu rozšířily a on automaticky vyhledal bratrův pohled, jako by chtěl, aby mu poradil, aby ho zachránil, aby to zastavil, nějak, ukončil to, protože to Deana děsilo, nahánělo mu to strach, ale věděl, že to nejde. Sam nic takového udělat nemohl, možná že _nikdo_ nemohl, rozhodně ne Sam, ani Dean. A možná to ani nechtěl doopravdy zastavit, protože v tom bylo něco… Dean nikdy nic takového necítil. Cas k němu patřil. Patřil k němu stejně pevně a neodvratně jako Sam, i když jiným způsobem. Jo, zatraceně jiným způsobem.

Sam byl bratr. Ne, Sam byl víc než bratr, byl nejlepší přítel, kluk, kterého Dean prakticky vychoval, o kterém věděl všechno a miloval ho tak moc, že pro něj prodal duši, protože si neuměl představit, že by měl žít bez něj.

Cas byl… Cas byl jeho, nebo měl být, a bylo to nevyhnutelné, byl Deanův stejně tak, jako byl Dean jeho.

A Dean byl Castielův, patřil mu, jak dokazoval ten rudý otisk andělovy dlaně na jeho rameni, otisk, který nebyl jenom na kůži, ale který se propálil až do jeho duše, nebo spíš naopak, byl na jeho duši, vpálený tak hluboko, že když se Dean vrátil do svého těla, objevil se i na jeho kůži.

„Nic mi neřekl," zamumlal Dean tlumeně, bez dechu a hrdlo sevřené, pohled upřený do Samových očí. _Pomoz mi, Sammy, pomoz mi pochopit to. _Rukama si přejel po obličeji. „Já…" Pokusil se říct (A co vlastně? Co se mu snažil říct, když sám nevěděl, co si _myslí_?), ale zarazil se, zavřel oči a sklopil hlavu.

Sam se zprudka nadechl, protože, samozřejmě, Dean o něm věděl všechno, a fungovalo to i naopak. Sam vždycky uměl číst jeho tvář, vždycky poznal, nad čím Dean přemýšlí, už jako kluk. Dean nevěděl, jestli to bylo tím, kolik času spolu strávili, ale bylo to tak.

„Oh," zamumlal Sam, pusu pootevřenou. „Oh," zopakoval slabě a donutil se zavřít pusu, aby zase vypadal jako člověk, klidný a vyrovnaný.

Dean pečlivě zíral na svoje ruce, položené na stole hned vedle hrnku kafe, a propletl prsty, aby nebylo tak vidět, že se mu třesou. Nedokázal se na bratra podívat, nedokázal se podívat, jak se tváří, což bylo naprosto nepředstavitelné, protože to vůbec nebyl Dean. Dean, jak se znal, jaký _byl_, by skryl nejistotu za falešně sebevědomý úsměv a vyzývavě by se na Sama podíval, a pak by prohlásil, že se Sam chová jako holka, pokud chce rozebírat city.

Teď ale nemohl.

„Deane," oslovil ho bratr a jeho hlas zněl jemně. Mělo mu dojít, že Sam není stejný, jako byl táta. Sam nebyl bývalý mariňák, nebyl staromódní, se všemi těmi idiotskými pravidly, kterými se táta oháněl. Ne že by Dean tátu nemiloval, to ano, podle jeho názoru byl táta ten nejlepší chlap na světě a vždycky se snažil udělat správnou věc, jen… jeho názory na některé věci byly trochu… _zastaralé_.

Sam byl jiný. Otevřený, víc citlivý, chápavější, i přes všechno, co ho potkalo. Sam by ho nikdy nesoudil. Dobře, soudil, ale nikdy ne kvůli tomu, co a ke komu cítí.

Dean zvedl hlavu a neochotně se na něj podíval.

„To je v pohodě, Deane," řekl Sam tiše. Měkce. „Všechno je v pořádku."

„Nic není v pořádku, Same," řekl Dean unaveně. „Já… Sakra, neměl bych –"

Sam se chápavě zamračil, protože, jistě, Sam věděl, jak strašně těžké pro něj musí být přiznat něco takového, i sobě, natož jemu. Říct to nahlas, aspoň tak nahlas, aby Sam pochopil, o co jde.

„Myslím, že byste si spolu měli promluvit," navrhl.

Dean trhnul hlavou. „Řekl bych, že Cas se mnou nechce mluvit," nesouhlasil, hlas hrubý. „Včera se vypařil hned, jak to šlo."

Sam pokrčil rameny, ale v jeho tváři bylo něco soucitného, jako by chtěl Deana uklidnit. „Vrátí se."

„Jo." Dean přikývl a povzdychl si. Znovu vzal do ruky hrnek a napil se teď už skoro vychladlého kafe. Pořád stejně hořké. Na to se dalo vždycky spolehnout. „Já vím, že ano."

Sam se na něj chvíli díval a Dean čekal, co udělá, jestli se začne smát, že jenom Dean je takový idiot, aby se zamiloval do anděla, ale Samův výraz zůstával vážný, a on se po chvíli bez dalšího slova vrátil ke svému salátu.

Dean si oddychl.

Měl vědět, že Sam nikdy nezklame.

„Máme něco na práci?" zeptal se rychle, aby odvedl řeč na nějaké míň citově náročné téma.

Sam se zašklebil. _Jasně, Deane, vím, o co ti jde_, říkal jeho výraz, ale pak se nad ním Sam slitoval, kupodivu. „Na nic zvláštního jsem nenarazil." Pokrčil rameny. „Vypadá to na klidný den. Můžeme zůstat v motelu."

Dean si protřel oči. Možná by byl radši, kdyby měli dneska nějakou práci, aspoň by měl něco, co by ho rozptýlilo.

Klidný den v motelovém pokoji, se Samem, který se choval naprosto normálně, jako by mu Dean ráno neřekl (tedy, ne tolika slovy), že je zamilovaný do svého anděla, který je, mimo jiné, nastěhovaný v mužském těle; rozhodně nebyl ideální plán. Sam hledal na netu nějakou z těch zvláštních vražd a podivných nehod, co po nich šli, a Dean se díval na televizi, otrávený nudným programem? To opravdu nebylo to, na co by měl náladu.

Sam buďto cítil mrazivou atmosféru v pokoji, nebo měl jednoduše pocit, že si Dean dneska zaslouží chvíli o samotě, protože se k večeru sbalil, prohlásil, že se jde podívat do místní knihovny, a vypařil se.

Dean si nebyl jistý, jestli má Case zavolat, aby si s ním promluvil, nebo si jenom lehnout a pokusit se spát, ale než se mohl rozhodnout, ozvalo se tichounké zašustění křídel, jako by Cas celou dobu jen čekal, až bude Dean sám.

„Ahoj, Deane."

Dean se otočil za jeho hlasem a bezděky vypnul televizi a vstal ze židle, aniž si toho skutečně všiml. V místnosti se rozhostilo naprosté ticho. Cas mlčel a jen se na něj díval, výraz zvláštní.

Dean nevěděl, co říct, a pak se k němu Cas otočil zády a beze slova se zadíval z okna (nudný výhled na parkoviště před motelem), ramena napjatá.

„Casi," zamumlal Dean.

Cas si povzdychl a otočil se k němu, paže podél těla. „Deane." Upřeně se na něj díval. Jeho oči byly ztmavlé a hlas hluboký a trochu chraplavý a _naléhavý_. „Musíš pochopit. To, co jsem udělal…" Cas potřásl hlavou a jeho pohled ještě nabral na intenzitě, ale Deanovi to nevadilo. Nemohl z něj spustit oči a konečky prstů ho brněly, jak strašně se chtěl natáhnout, dotknout se…

„Většina andělů by to neudělala."

Dean polkl. „Co by neudělali?" zeptal se slabě.

Cas se na něj díval, jako by ho prosil, aby se přestal ptát, ale Dean necouvl, protože nemohl, nepřestal se na něj dívat, vyčkávavý a zmatený, a tak Cas zavřel oči a dlouze vydechl, než se na něj znovu odevzdaně podíval. „Většina andělů by tě nevytáhla z pekla."

Dean sebou trhl, jen mírně, a prudce zamrkal, aby se soustředil.

Cas na něj teď zíral zcela otevřeně, zamračený, kousal se do rtu a ve tváři měl tolik emocí, tolik bolesti jako nikdy předtím a Deana bezděky napadlo, kdy sakra se Cas naučil všechna ta zatraceně lidská gesta, to kousání se do rtu a uhýbání pohledem. Chtěl natáhnout ruku a palcem pohladit tu vrásku nad kořenem andělova nosu, přejet prsty po jeho rtech, zjistit, jestli jsou opravdu tak měkké, jak vypadají, ale to nemohl, a tak sevřel ruce v pěsti.

„Lhal jsem ti," řekl Castiel najednou. Zněl omluvně, a jako by ho to vážně, upřímně mrzelo, ale Dean to téměř nevnímal, ztracený v tom, co řekl, ne jak to bylo vysloveno, protože, sakra, Cas mu lhal, lhal mu, jeho anděl, ten, který ho vytáhl z pekla a zachránil mu život víckrát, než by mohl spočítat, a viděl ho, když mu bylo nejhůř a stejně se pokaždé znovu vrátil, mu lhal a co ho k tomu kruci mohlo přimět?!

„Lhal jsi?" zeptal se, hlas se mu chvěl.

Castiel neodpověděl, jen na něj zíral, a potom pomalu přikývl. „Bůh mi nepřikázal, abych tě vytáhl z pekla." Ramena mu klesla. „Byl jsem o to požádán. Mohl jsem odmítnout, protože nikdo, _nikdo_ nemůže andělovi přikázat, aby někoho zachránil z pekla."

Dean se na něj zmateně díval. „Já – nerozumím –"

„Když anděl přivede někoho zpět z pekla, vytvoří to mezi nimi pouto. Je to…" Castiel potřásl hlavou a odvrátil se, jako by se na Deana nedokázal podívat. „Neexistuje nic silnějšího. Alespoň mezi anděly ne. Jsi k tomu člověku připoutaný, absolutně připoutaný." Cas zaťal ruku v pěst a znovu povolil a pořád ještě se na Deana nepodíval. Povzdychl si a najednou zněl unaveně. „Anděl nemůže nikdy odejít, nikdy nemůže opustit člověka, ke kterému je připoutaný. Nikdy. A člověk nic z toho necítí."

Castiel stál proti němu, hlavu sklopenou, a to bylo tak _zvláštní_, protože Cas nikdy nemíval sklopenou hlavu, vždycky jenom zíral, a ramena se mu třásla jakoby pláčem, ale Cas byl anděl a andělé nikdy neplakali.

„Připoutaný?" zopakoval po něm nechápavě a hlas se mu třásl jako nikdy. Párkrát polkl, aby potlačil tu hnusnou pachuť žluči, co se mu náhle objevila v puse, ale nebylo to snadné. Na roztřesených nohou došel k andělovi a strčil ho do ramene.

Castiel se mírně zapotácel, ale zvedl k němu pohled. Oči se mu leskly, ale neplakal, ne doopravdy.

Možná vážně nemohl.

„Jak to myslíš, že jsi ke mně _připoutaný_?!" ptal se a bylo mu zle. Takže Castiel tam, s ním, nebyl proto, že by chtěl, ale proto, že nemohl odejít, že byl k Deanovi připoutaný? Cas s ním zůstával, protože musel?

Cas mu pomáhal bránit svobodnou vůli, udržet si svobodnou vůli, a sám přitom –

„Casi," zamumlal slabě a chytil ho za ramena, aby ho donutil dívat se na něj. „Co tím chceš říct – připoutaný?"

Cas na něj zíral, nehybný jako socha. „Promiň, Deane," řekl nakonec a zmizel, přímo pod jeho rukama.

„Sakra, Casi!" zavrčel a rozhodil ruce. „To mi nemůžeš pro jednou normálně odpovědět?!"

Vztekle vydupal z místnosti, práskl za sebou dveřmi a nasedl do Impaly a celý zbytek večera se projížděl po prakticky opuštěných silnicích kolem města. Tichý, bručivý zvuk motoru milovaného a úzkostlivě opečovávaného auta ho vždycky dokázal uklidnit, dneska ale ne, protože Castiel byl k němu připoutaný a nemohl odejít, nemohl opustit _svého člověka_ a Dean si celou tu dobu myslel, že mu Cas pomáhá z vlastní vůle. A on přitom neměl na výběr.

Měl chuť se opít, házet do sebe jednoho panáka za druhým, dokud nebude vědět o světě, ale měl pocit, že by to nepomohlo.

Do motelu se vrátil až nad ránem. Sam už spal, obrácený tváří ke dveřím a Dean byl rád, že na něj nečekal, protože nevěděl, co by mu řekl, kdyby se zeptal, kde byl celou noc.

Sam se ho na nic nezeptal ani ráno, jen se na něj díval, zamyšleně a trochu zmateně a s pochopením, takže si zřejmě domyslel, co se večer stalo, alespoň zhruba, a pro jednou se rozhodl ho nesmažit, aby se dozvěděl detaily.

Možná mu došlo, že tohle je opravdu jenom Deanova věc.

A možná jenom přemýšlel nad tím, jak přesně se ho na to zeptat a přitom si nevysloužit si ránu do brady a poučení, ať se stará o sebe.

Castiel se neobjevil tři týdny.

Dean a Sam zabili vlkodlaka ve Wichitě v Kansasu, a pak měli dva jednoduché (no, jednoduché, když si Dean odmyslel to, jak mu pak Sam musel spravovat vykloubené rameno) posolit a spálit případy v Missouri a v Illinois. V Indianě si chytili a zabili démona. Nic, s čím by potřebovali andělskou pomoc, takže nemuseli volat Case, a Dean za to byl rád, protože si nebyl jistý, jak by se jejich další setkání vyvrbilo. Jo, chtěl Case vidět, sakra, právě teď nechtěl nic jiného, než vidět ho, ale nevěděl, co by mu řekl.

Vážně, co řeknete někomu na to, že se k vám připoutal a nemůže se vás pustit až do konce věků?

Co měl sakra udělat? Měl mu říct, jak se bez něj nemůže soustředit a jak nemyslí na nic jiného, než na to, co mu řekl? Že chce, aby se vrátil, ale zároveň nechce, aby to Cas dělal jen proto, že musí?

Tři týdny bez Case a Dean šílel, zatímco Sam musel docela určitě šílet z toho, jak Dean mlčel, jak se díval z okna, jako by čekal, že se Cas každou chvíli objeví, a jak okamžitě podrážděně utnul každý bratrův pokus o navázání rozhovoru, ale nic neřekl a ani jednou před bratrem nevyslovil Castielovo jméno.

Dean mu byl nevýslovně vděčný, tím spíš, že –

„Ahoj, Deane."

Dean se přistiženě otočil za Casovým hlasem.

Anděl stál u okna, stejně jako minule a Dean si nemohl pomoct, ale bylo mu líto, že si zřejmě začal dávat pozor na to, aby se nedostal do Deanova _osobního prostoru_. Jako by nic nezůstalo při starém, všechno se obrátilo vzhůru nohama, nikde nezůstal ani jediný kámen na kameni.

„Same." Castiel kývnul na Sama a Sam mu kývnutí oplatil, stejně jako vždycky, a Cas se potom vrátil pohledem k Deanovi.

Intenzivním, skoro pálivým pohledem.

„Ehm," zamumlal Sam a začal se rychle zvedat. Kruci. Sam chtěl vyklidit pole, aby si Dean a Cas mohli promluvit o samotě a konečně si vyříkat všechno, o čem Sam _neměl nejmenší tušení_. „Myslím, že skočím pro pivo," oznámil (což znamenalo, že zaparkuje svůj zadek někde v baru a vrátí se nejlíp až ráno) a už byl napůl ze dveří, když ještě otočil hlavu a zavolal přes rameno: „Zvládnu to sám, Deane, bez obav."

Cas ho ztuhle následoval pohledem, dokud za ním nezapadly dveře. „Deane," oslovil ho potom.

Deanovi klesla ramena. Mlčky si sedl na okraj postele, v předklonu, lokty opřené o kolena. Unaveně si povzdychl. Ani nevěděl, kdy přesně se vytratil všechen ten vztek, který cítil, když se dozvěděl, proč se za ním Cas doopravdy vrací, a nahradila ho únava. _Smutek_. Dlaněmi si přejel po obličeji. „Casi," zašeptal tázavě. „To, že jsi… ke mně _připoutaný_… Znamená to, že mě nemůžeš opustit? Nikdy?" Pokusil se polknout, ale měl stažené hrdlo.

Cas se zahleděl na podlahu.

Stejně dobrá odpověď jako cokoli.

„Proč jsi mi to neřekl?" zeptal se Dean.

Cas si povzdychl, chvíli nejistě přešlapoval na místě, a pak pomalu přešel pokoj a posadil se na druhou postel, čelem k Deanovi, stejně prkenně, jako předtím stál u okna. „Nemyslel jsem, že bys to chtěl slyšet," řekl tiše.

Dean si hořce odfrkl. „Jo." Zakroutil bezradně hlavou a pak si promnul kořen nosu. „Proč bys to dělal, Casi?" zeptal se a skoro se styděl za to, jak slabý je jeho hlas. „Proč by ses dobrovolně nechal připoutat k někomu, jako jsem já?"

Na okamžik zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl.

Cas na něj nevěřícně zíral, rty pevně sevřené a výraz tvrdý. Pak zjihl. „_Deane_," vydechl a vstal z postele. Mírně se zamračil, ale byl v tom jen smutek, a nad kořenem nosu se mu objevila krátká vráska, ale došel až k Deanovi, zastavil se těsně před ním, tyčil se nad jeho sedící postavou a Dean musel zaklonit hlavu a zapřít se rukama o matraci, aby na něj viděl.

„Deane," zopakoval Cas chraplavě. Váhavě natáhl ruku a zlehka se dotkl Deanovy tváře.

Skoro to šimralo.

„Viděl jsem tvoji duši," řekl jemně. „Dole v pekle. Nepatřil jsi tam, Deane. I po tom všem, co se ti stalo a co tě Alastair donutil udělat, jsi tam nepatřil. Tvoje duše…" Cas zakroutil hlavou a rozechvěle vydechl. I druhou ruku mu položil na tvář, takže teď svíral Deanův obličej v dlaních a zblízka se na něj díval. „Zářila, Deane. Bílá a stříbrná. Nepatřila tam, kde byla. Volala na mě, abych ji zachránil a byla… tak nádherná!"

Dean se třásl po celém těle, a když to vypadalo, že ho natažené paže už neudrží, sedl si rovněji a chytil Castiela za paže. Prsty zaryl do béžové látky trenčkotu, ale Cas si toho nevšímal, pak trochu povolil sevření a přejel po té látce palci.

„Pořád je nádherná, Deane," zamumlal Cas a sklonil se k němu, tváří se skoro dotýkal té jeho. Jeho dech byl horký a lechtal ho na uchu. „_Chtěl_ jsem k ní být připoutaný. Mít trochu té nádhery pro sebe."

Odmlčel se, ale nepohnul se, pořád se k němu nakláněl, držel jeho tvář v dlaních a pomalu, vyrovnaně dýchal hned vedle jeho ucha, než se rty krátce dotkl jeho spánku.

Dean se zhluboka nadechl, sklouzl rukama z Casových paží a po krátkém zaváhání ho vzal za ramena a sjel mu prsty po zádech. Castiel se pod jeho dotykem mírně prohnul. „Casi…" vydechl a přivřel oči. „Spletl ses, víš. Když jsi říkal, že člověk to pouto necítí."

Castiel se od něj odtáhl, aby se na něj mohl podívat. Hlavu měl nakloněnou na stranu, ve svém tak typickém gestu.

Dean polkl a palcem přejel po Casově tváři. Mít pod prsty strniště byl nový pocit, nový, ale příjemný. „Já to cítím."

Cas se pousmál.


End file.
